Kiss the Girl
by star bunny
Summary: Pure romantic mush. ^_^


I have always wondered how Usagi and Mamoru's relationship could change so drastically between episodes 59 and 60. In 59 he calls her Odango Atama, and she calls him Mamoru-san. But suddenly -- magically at the beginning of episode 60 it's Usako and Mamo-chan.  
  
I was listening to the song from Disney's The Little Mermaid, "Kiss the Girl", and thought that it would fit this scene very nicely... so here you have it: my own version of Usagi and Mamoru's first kiss the day after Ail and Ann left Earth (beginning of ep. 60).  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine. Neither is "Kiss the Girl". The song was written by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman and was performed by Samuel E Wright.   
  
Kiss the Girl  
By Star Bunny  
Rated: PG  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
I think that was the only coherent thought running through my mind at the moment. I had stopped rowing the boat now that we were out in the middle of the lake and focused my attention on her. The sun was directly behind me, so I could see every detail of her face: the way her long eyelashes partially hid her angelic eyes from my view before shyly fluttering up to meet my gaze; the delicate angle of her cheeks and her pert little nose, lightly sprinkled with freckles from long summer days spent at the beach; the few stray hairs that had escaped from her odangos and now framed her face; and her softly pursing, pink lips...  
  
Ah, yes. It was her lips that drew my attention, and had for some time. I wanted to kiss her. And yet, for all her adorable beauty, I was unable to close those few feet between us and take her in my arms.  
  
It was not as if I had never kissed her before. Far from it. Not only had we shared many kisses in our previous lifetimes, as well as that one stolen kiss at the D Kingdom ball, but we had also shared our first kiss as a couple just hours before. So what was stopping me?  
  
Had we been any normal couple, I would have had no reservations at all. In fact, we probably wouldn't have even made it to the boat before I had showered her with more kisses than she could handle. But we were no ordinary couple, and ours was no ordinary relationship.  
  
You see, until yesterday, I had no clue that she was the love of my life. I was utterly and completely deceived -- out of my mind, if you will -- and had no way of knowing that the girl I so frequently encountered would be the one I would spend my life with.  
Usagi was something special. She had a depth of feeling that I shall never have. She also had an amazing capacity to forgive, for which I am forever grateful. Without her forgiveness we would never have made it to the point we were at today, because I had hurt her beyond comprehension. And therein lay the root of my problem: I refused to kiss her, or do anything else which might move our relationship to another level, until I came to grips with where we stood right now.  
  
I loved her; that I knew. But why? How? All I know is that yesterday I thought that she was an annoying pest and today I couldn't live without her. And that just wasn't good enough for me. I wanted to know why I'm in love with her, what it was that made me fall in love with her in the first place.  
  
Perhaps these are questions best left unspoken, but I could not help but think that if I did not ask them now, I would question our relationship forever. So I asked myself that all-important question: why do you love her?  
  
The easy answer is that I'd always loved her. I could have left it at that and been through. But I knew that wasn't true. I *haven't* always loved her. I could say that the part of me that loved her was masquerading as Tsukikage no Knight, but that wasn't true either. I know that Tsukikage no Knight didn't appear until after the Dark Kingdom was defeated, and I also know that I didn't love her back then. So what changed?  
For one, I got my memories back. But the fact that I loved her a thousand years ago should have no bearing on the present. She was a different person. *We* were different people. So much had changed since then. And yet in some ways, nothing had changed.   
  
I sighed as I stared across the water. My mental conversation was doing nothing to help me in my dilemma. Why did I love her... why did I love her...? I kept repeating the question in my mind, thinking that maybe a revelation might come to me. But the only answer I got was 'you just do'. Frustrated, I turned back to gaze at her again.  
She was gorgeous. She was purity and beauty personified, and if I ever got the chance to, I would gladly give my life for hers again. And suddenly I knew that I would always love her -- with or without reason. Because our love didn't need a reason to exist. It couldn't be explained or justified. In simplest terms, it existed because we existed, and it would always be that way until the end of time.  
  
With the issue stoutly resolved in my mind, I gave in to the urge that I had had since I had picked her up earlier that day.  
  
I leaned over and kissed her.  
  
---  
  
THE END  
  
So did you like? Hate? Let me know so that I can get better!  
  
Bunny ^_^  
  
bunny28@hehe.com 


End file.
